


What do I Imagine Destiel sex is like?

by Babycakes0227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycakes0227/pseuds/Babycakes0227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister asked me what i imagined when i thought of Dean and Castiel having sex. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I Imagine Destiel sex is like?

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting smut. Blame my sister. I wrote a Sabriel one too that I'm considering posting as well.

Castiel is quiet; he’s quiet in every aspect including sex. He’s not silent, just quiet. Making low moans with his deep voice and gasping every few thrusts Dean puts into him. He’ll mutter obscenities like “fuck” and “shit” because he really has a sailor’s mouth at heart and can’t help but let a few curses slip past his lips. Sometimes an enochian word is said mostly because he’s such a wreck that English just doesn’t compute to him. 

 

Dean is quiet too, Not as quiet as Castiel. He’s a bit more vocal when it comes to sex. Pressing his lips against Castiel’s ear and whispering lewd things into it because he knows the angel likes it when Dean lowers his voice till it sounds like there’s gravel in it.

 

Instead of Castiel or Cas, Dean settles for calling him “Baby” sometimes. Seldom does Castiel ever start the lewd conversations between the two of them during such affairs. If Dean asks a question, Castiel would appropriately answer and if he didn’t answer Dean would repeat the question and dig his nails into Castiel’s protruding hipbones till he did answer. 

 

Their so quiet that Sam sometimes wonders if their even having sex at all until he hears the tall tale sign of the wooden headboard smacking against the wall. The headboard echoing throughout the room as its being abused against the wall.

 

Though Dean has a tough as nails personality and a sailor’s mouth to match, having slow, sensual sex was more his speed. Leisurely kissing his way down Castiel’s body, using calloused hands to soothe circles on the angel’s skin. 

 

Castiel tries to move so he can make Dean feel pleasant too but Dean won’t have any of it. Dean will pin Castiel’s wrists to the bed because it is his turn to make Castiel feel special. 

 

And when Dean finally let’s go of Castiel’s hands, the angels hands reach for the hunter’s body. Castiel will run his fingers through Dean’s short hair and tug on it for good measure all the while his other hand is following the curves and dips of Dean’s body. 

 

Then Dean would envelop Castiel in his arms, embracing the angel close as he pushes himself into the angel. Something Dean always does when he and Castiel would have sex, he would always hold Castiel close to him, no matter what position they were in. 

 

He would purposely almost lay himself on top of Castiel; because Castiel likes the weight and the pressure it gives; and Dean would use that same slow pace to push and pull himself in and out of the angel. If Castiel wanted Dean to go faster, he would say so but Castiel enjoys the slow movement too. He enjoys being able to feel every inch of the hunter move inside him, while holding Dean close to his heaving body and continuously running his hands along Dean’s skin.Dean would press his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck where he would kiss and speak lowly into the angel’s ear until they reach their breaking point.


End file.
